As software applications and operating systems become increasingly complex, the number of commands, options, and dialog boxes grows. As a result, users (particularly novice users) have a difficult time finding a command or element they are looking for. A user may know the general nature of the command he or she is looking for, but may not know which menu or dialog box contains that command. Searching among various menus (including hierarchical menus) and/or consulting printed or electronic documentation can be frustrating and time-consuming. Customization of user interfaces can make the task of finding a desired command more difficult, as a particular command may be found in different locations in different variations of the software product.
In particular, when a new version of a software application or operating system is released, it is common for commands to be moved from one place to another; users who are used to the previous version of the software application or operating system may be unfamiliar with the new locations of commands.
Once a user has become familiar with the organizational scheme for the software application, he or she can more easily find a particular command when it is needed. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to have a mechanism for training the user as to the locations of various commands, without forcing the user to consult manuals or other documentation. It would further be beneficial to provide a mechanism that makes it unnecessary for users to memorize the location of commands.
In this context, what is needed is a system and method for assisting a user in locating and accessing commands such as those within a menu structure, even when the user is unfamiliar with the organizational scheme for the software application. What is further needed is a system and method for training the user so that, over time, he or she becomes more familiar with the locations of various elements of a user interface, including for example commands within a menu structure. What is further needed is a system and method for providing a convenient way for both novice and advanced users to navigate a user interface, and for providing a mechanism that avoids the need for users to memorize the location of commands in a user interface. What is further needed is a system and method for integrating search functionality for user interface elements with other search functionality of a software application and/or operating system.